1910 Copa América
Isabelino Gradín (3 goals) | player = | updated = | nextseason = 1917 }} The 1916 South American Championship of Nations was the first continental championship for national teams in South America. It was held in Buenos Aires, Argentina from July 2 to July 17 during Argentina's independence centenary commemorations. The tournament was won by Uruguay, who drew with Argentina in the last match of the tournament. Squads For a complete list of participating squads see: 1916 South American Championship squads Format There was no qualifying for the tournament. The participating countries were Argentina, Brazil, Chile and Uruguay. The teams plays in a single round-robin tournament, earning two points for a win, one point for a draw, and zero points for a loss. Venues Final round Each team played one match against each of the other teams. Two (2) points were awarded for a win, one (1) point for a draw and zero (0) points for a defeat. | score = 4–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Piendibene Gradín | goals2 = | stadium = Estadio G.E.B.A., Buenos Aires | referee = Hugo Gronda (Argentina) }} ---- | score = 6–1 | team2 = | goals1 = Ohaco J.D. Brown Marcovecchio | goals2 = Báez | stadium = Estadio G.E.B.A., Buenos Aires | referee = Sidney Pullen (Brazil) }} ---- | score = 1–1 | team2 = | goals1 = Demósthenes | goals2 = Salazar | stadium = Estadio G.E.B.A., Buenos Aires | referee = León Peyrou (Uruguay) }} ---- | score = 1–1 | team2 = | goals1 = Laguna | goals2 = Alencar | stadium = Estadio G.E.B.A., Buenos Aires | referee = Carlos Fanta (Chile) }} ---- | score = 2–1 | team2 = | goals1 = Gradín Tognola | goals2 = Friedenreich | stadium = Estadio G.E.B.A., Buenos Aires | referee = Carlos Fanta (Chile) }} ---- | score = 0–0 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Estadio Racing Club, Avellaneda | referee = Carlos Fanta (Chile) }} Result |} Goal scorers 3 goals * Isabelino Gradín 2 goals * Juan Domingo Brown * Alberto Marcovecchio * Alberto Ohaco * José Piendibene 1 goal * José Laguna * Alencar * Demósthenes * Arthur Friedenreich * Telésforo Báez * Hernando Salazar * José Tognola Trivia The match between Uruguay and Chile played on July 2 was the first time in history a country fielded black players in an international tournament. Uruguay fielded Isabelino Gradín and Juan Delgado and their racial background became an issue with Chile. Chile complained before and after the match that the Uruguayans were unfairly selecting "Africans". Notes :1. The match between Argentina and Uruguay played on July 16 had to be abandoned at 0–0 after only 5 minutes due to a riot within the spectators. The riot spilled over into the field and the clash finished with the wooden tribunes on fire. The match couldn't be rescheduled in the Estadio G.E.B.A., and so the match was replayed at Estadio Racing Club. The partial result of the match in Estadio G.E.B.A. was declared null and overtaken by the one in Avellaneda. External links * South American Championship 1916 at RSSSF 1916